ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Greedy in the New York City/Credits
Opening Credits In Association With Melvin Films Scott Webb Presents A Greedy in the New York City Starring Vic Reeves Bob Mortimer Kath Cressida Charlie Adler Phil LaMarr Martin Short Robin Williams Steve Martin Jim Carrey William Shanter Production Design by Maurice Nelson Art Director Doug Scheib Film Editors: Roy Tanner and Peter Tanner Music by Ira Newborn Written by Clay Darling Screenplay by Eric Johnston Story by Virgil Geopper Produced by Graham Collingwood Michael Reynolds Scott Webb Marvin Kellaway Directed by Scott Webb Closing Credits Casting by Michael Wallace Scrolling Credits Cast: Additional Voices: Matt Hill Sam Vicent Tony Sampson Kathleen Barr Janyse Jaud David Paul Grove Kathleen Barr Peter Kelamis Keenan Christensen Tabitha St. Germain Animation Produced by Film Roman Animation Services by Sunwoo Entertainment Supervising Producer: Richard Kenny Supervising Director: Thomas A. White Animation Supervisor Mike Williams Character Design: Brian Cosgrove Jon Doyle Paul Harrison Margaret Riley Mark Stacey Mike Whaite Storyboard Artists: Jon Doyle Jez Hall Andy Roper Paul Salmon Stephen Simpson Layout Artists: Chris Randall Margaret Riley Paul Salmon Vincent James Dan Whitworth Ed Williams Andy Roper Background Artists: Beverly Bush Brian Cosgrove John Geering Stephen Hanson John Millington Nick Pratt Andy Roper Keith Scoble Ben Turner Animation Directors: Mike Henn Glen Keane George Kenny Mike Williams Russ Mooney James Baxter Ron Myrick Animation: Charlie Downs Eileen Dunn M. Flores Nichols Stan Phillips Tom Ray Neal Warner Karen Peterson Ink and Paint Supervisor Warren Johnson Effects Animation Graeme Rowley Don McManus John Brown James Michaels Bernard Germanetti Ed Augustin Camera/Film Recorder Operators Graeme Edelman Nigel Stanchfield David Whitworth Dale Brunswick Roy Willis Carl Hill Second Unit Director: David Wallace Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson Production Manager: Thomas Musker Production Co-ordinator: Bernard Edwards Production Assistant: Terri Gauskin 1st Assistant Director: Andrea Taylor Camera Operators: Mike Genne Bob Stevens Mike Brewster Martin Foley Camera Assistant: Paul Smith Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Set Designer: George Eckert Set Decorator: Marvin March Executive Music Producer: Chris Mountain Lighting Director: Rob Kitzman Camera Team: Tony Etwell Ross Oglethorpe Tristan Mullane Grip: Joe Smythe Gaffer: Sonny Burdis Rigging Gaffe: Mike Chambers Continuity: Elisabeth West Online Editor: Matthew Hall Dubbing Mixer: Ian Tapp Script Supervisor: Lissa Ruben Production Accountant: Alan Cassie Supervising Art Director: Brian Bailey Music Supervisor: Richard L. Wallace Music Co-ordinator: James Davies Second Assistant Director: Richard Whelan Callum McDougall Casting by Michael Wallace Creative Producer: Richard Celador Music Performed by The Irish Film Orchestra Production Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Organisation Director of Production: Dickie Bamber Assistant Set Decorator: Marina Morris Script Editor: Patrick Barrett Still Photographer: Alex Bailey Electrician: Chris Bailey Rigger Trainee: Vincent Bloor Matte Artist: Mary Spargo Supervising Editor: Robert T. Gills Assistant Editor: Roy Hill Post Production Post Production Supervisor: Mike Stern Post Production Manager: Bob Strew Post Production Co-ordinator: Ernest Nelson Post Production Assistant: Doug Smith Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor: Roy Field Visual Effects Designer: Richard Bain Visual Effects Producer: Alan Church Special Effects Special Effects Technician: Paul Slootweg Special Effects Supervisor: Brian Smithies Animatronic Model Designer: Vince Abbott Special Effects Compositor: Jules Findley Senior Special Effects Modeller: Paul Stephenson Special Effects Trainee: Alistair Williams Crew Set Supervisor: James Smith Set Dresser: James Walsh Creative Consultant: Paul Winchell Stunt Co-ordinator: Riky Ash Makeup Artist: Lynda Armstrong Hair Stylist: Suzanne Stokes-Munton Hairdresser: Daphne Vollmer Sound Designer: Gary Rydstrom Supervising Design: Ray Butler Recreation Supervisor: Larry Houston Creative Consultant: Davis Doi Supervising Manager: Larry Parr Music Main and End Title Design by Saxon/Ross Film Design Opticals and Titles by Paific Titles Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic and Skywalker Sound Grip and Lighting Equipment by Lee Lighting Ltd. Special Effects Company by The Magic Center Company and Moving Picture Company Sound Assistant to the Producer: Kevin Rogers Color Timers: Terry Claborn Jim Passon Ron Lynch Technical Constulants: Visual Development Facilities Assistant Constulants Special Thanks to Bernard Matthews General Manager: Laura Charles Executive Producer: John Tartakovsky Songs: "Them Girls Them Girls" Written by Erick "More" Morillo Zig and Zag Producer E. Morillo Additional Producer Ani Phearce Footage Zzzap! courntsey of The Media Merchants Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends courntsey of Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited. Filmed at New York City and Los Angeles, California Soundtrack Available from Mixed and Recorded in a THX Sound System Theater American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals and/or talking objects were harmed in the making of this film. Prints by © 1994 Scott Webb Films All Rights Reserved A Scott Webb Presentation Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox Closing MPAA Rating Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing credits